


Forget me not, Magnus Bane

by sydtatum1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cannon, Character Death, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hope, Hurt Alec, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: When I'm sad,  I write about it. After finishing the season finale this was rattling in my brain and needed to get out. Reviews are appreciated!!Also,  should I continue this??  Vote in the comments!





	Forget me not, Magnus Bane

Magnus saw as Alec lay on the ground, bleeding from the arrow piercing his chest… his arrow. 

How ironic life is sometimes, he thought wryly. 

He looked at Alec, fighting tears, and quickly slid to his knees. As he cradled Alec’s head in his lap he quietly spoke, “Hello Alexander. “ Alec tried to say something in response, but Magnus grabbed his hand and squeezed it, saying “shh… It's okay. No need for that right now.” no pet names. No fluff. No pretend plan for survival. Just the slightest hope and deepest desperation that flooded through Magnus. He'd see enough people die, but to have Alec die in his arms? That would be his breaking point. 

“Mag… “ Alec choked out, barely above a whisper, “I love you. So much… it” he drew in a breath, squeezing Magnus hand and swallowing with great effort. “D-don't forget me. “ 

“My sweet, beautiful, brave Alexander. How could I ever dream of forgetting you? “  
Alec gave a weak cough, blood drooling out the corner of his mouth and over his chin. Magnus gently wiped it away, letting a single tear fall, and watching as it landed on Alec’s black t-shirt. 

Magnus closed his eyes, leaning forward and kissing Alec’s lips gently. “I'm sorry it has to end this way, dear heart. “ 

“Don't…” Alec whispered. “I wouldn't trade it, you, for anything...“ he said, lifting a hand to caress Magnus hair, wincing in pain, but smiling ruefully. “it's-” he coughed. “It's gonna be… okay. “ then he let his eyes flutter shut, still clutching tightly to Magnus’ hand, before passing out and letting his grip involuntarily loosen. 

With Alec unconscious, Magnus finally let himself feel the defeat of not being able to ensure the safety of his lover. He slumped his torso and continued to cradle Alec. His tears flowed more freely with no one to see, no one to be strong for. “Alec, pull through, please. “ he whispered into the still, cold, night.


End file.
